Hikari and Yami: The Dark Omen
by Mijikai
Summary: Light and Dark have pledged to beat anything in their path. But what if the obsticle has to do with their Father, and Darkness disappears leaving Light to struggle alone.


Mijikai: Anyone miss this these characters? (points to Hikari and Yugioh)  
  
Yami: Nope. (goes on reading magazine)  
  
Yugi: I did miss Hikari. He was sooooo cool!  
  
Hikari: ^_^  
  
Yugioh: -_-  
  
Yami: Wait...(looks up) if we're having another dicussion about Hikari and Yugioh, that can only mean one thing. (Gasp) The sequel to Hikari and Yami has finally come. Nooooooooooo!!!  
  
Mijikai: Yep! Hope its as good as the first one. Read and enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari and Yami  
The Dark Omen  
  
Chapter One: Father  
  
It was a grassy field, beautiul green meadow, and Hikari stretched, yawning widely from sleepiness. With one hand he rubbed that amethyst eye, as the breeze ran through his spiky hair style of red and black with golden bangs that flew into his face.  
  
'I wonder what I'm going to do today?' he wondered as he laid upon the grass, looking up at the blue sky. 'Grandpa just left for Earth and I'm...bord.'  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes and he shot up, but the rustling stilled. He stayed still for a moment more before he let out the breath he didn't even realize he held.  
  
'Hm, probably a kuribo,' he thought as he was about to lay down again.  
  
Suddenly, something sharp cut into his flesh and he cried out as he felt his body slam into the grass. His breaths quickened in pain and in fear as footsteps neared towards him, and rough fingers grasped his chin, forcing him to look up.  
  
"Y...Yugioh?" Hikari whispered as he stared up, seeing nothing but darkness, except two crimson eyes. "Y...Yugioh...why?"  
  
"Oh I belive you are mistaken," came a familiar voice he only heard in his memories and Hikari squinted to see the stranger better.  
  
The darkness lifted and who Hikari saw made him scream.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
*`*`*  
  
"Ah!" he shouted, sitting up in bed, gasping for breath, his heart thumping in his chest rapidly.  
  
'Oh god, oh god, oh god, no, no.'  
  
He stumbled out of bed, falling onto the ground, and scrambling towards his bedroom door. Fear gripped him tightly, and he knew just the person who could free him of his bondage, of shock and fear.  
  
'Please say Yugioh is still in bed,' Hikari prayed as his clammy hands grasped the door knob and was about to turn, when the door burst open.  
  
"Hikari! Hikari!" Yugioh shouted. "Hikari? Where are you?"  
  
"Ow, here," he groaned from behind the door.  
  
Yami immediately stepped into the room and slammed the door shut, catching Hikari before he could collapse to the ground.  
  
"Oh shit! Are you alright?" Yami asked. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there."  
  
"Quite alright," Hikari said with a shaky smile, and rising up on his own feet. "But...did you want to see me about something?"  
  
Yami's concerned expression turned dead.  
  
"Yes, and from the looks of it, I think you wanted to see me too."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Yami grasped his brother's wrist and gently guided him towards the door and down the stairs and out of the Castle of Mushin. And he didn't stop till they reached their beloved hammack, and both toppled right in, letting it sway to and fro with the wind.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Yami asked.  
  
"You go first."  
  
"No you."  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Just go you big idiot!"  
  
Yami blinked in surprise, then chuckled lightly.  
  
"I see Yugi's still here," he teased as he tapped Hikari's nose.  
  
He only responded with a pout.  
  
"I _am_ Yugi Yugioh."  
  
"Humph, I think I'd like it better if you two were seperate."  
  
"Just go will you!" Hikari scowled with impatience.  
  
"Alright, alright, just don't bite my head off."  
  
"Ew."  
  
"It's an expression Yugi...I mean Hikari!"  
  
Hikari chuckled as he snuggled up to his elder brother.  
  
"S'alright. I can be Yugi for now," he said as he closed his eyes.  
  
Yami took a deep breath before starting.  
  
"I had a dream."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"And...I saw him. I saw him, Hikari," he whispered as tears started forming and he turned over to hug him close. "But...he...tried to kill me. Then he went for you and...oh god, if I ever lost you again..."  
  
"Shhhhhhh," Hikari soothed as he stoaked Yami's hair. "Don't worry. I won't ever leave you again, I promise. And you have to promise me that _you_won't leave me."  
  
Yami only nodded, and buried his head into Hikari's neck.  
  
"I knew that if I went to see you, that you would help me rid of this evil dream of mine."  
  
"Yugioh...I had the same dream. Except, luckily, I didn't have to see you become slaughtered. But I saw him too. Father. Though, I'm not surprised he would stick a sword into me."  
  
Yami sharply pulled away.  
  
"Don't say that Hikari, Father would never do that to us," Yami insisted.  
  
"Maybe not to you," Hikari whispered. "He loved you Yugioh. He loved you...very much."  
  
Yami sat up, and looked down at Hikari with hard crimson eyes.  
  
"He loved you too Hikari."  
  
"I wish."  
  
In anger, Yami grabbed Hikari harshly and shook him vigorously.  
  
"He did damn it! He did. He loved both of us equally!"  
  
"Then why did he never show it like he showed it to you!" Hikari shouted, tears flying as he shook his head. "Father showed affection towards you, he ignored me! What have you to say to that?"  
  
Yami opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it and looked away.  
  
"He does love you Hikari."  
  
Slap! It seemed to echo, and time stopped as Yami held his cheek, staring with pure surprise at Hikari, who stared back with pure horror, mouth slightly open in dumb found surprise. The silence shattered when Yami growled and raised his hand, Hikari flinching, ready for the blow, but he did not strike, but instead pulled it down sharply and turned his back to his brother. Without another word, he ran, and Hikari watched with sad eyes when he was out of sight and slowly settled back into the hammock, curling up and staring blankly.  
  
'Why are you all mad you moran? Father never loved me. He never showed any affection towards me!' he thought bitterly, then his expression saddened, and sighed. 'Sheesh, I'm becoming like Yugi more then I thought.'  
  
The hammock was slowly rocked back and forth, as he slowly closed his eyes, listening to nothing in particular, when he was startled by fingers stroaking his cheek.  
  
'Yami?' he thought with a bit of hope when he looked up, but it wasn't.  
  
It was Dome. A foreigner who decided to settle in the land of Darkness and Light. He was tall with light blue hair, long with lightening shapped bangs, with one amber eye and the other blue. Hikari felt his comfort circle giving warning signals and pulled away gently.  
  
"Konnichiwa Dome-san," Hikari greeted.  
  
"Greetings, little Hikari," he said politely.  
  
"Um...so what brings you here?"  
  
"I...found you distressed and thought I'd comfort you," he said, his fingers tangling themselves into Hikari's golden bangs.  
  
"Arigatou, Dome-san," Hikari said with a smile as he stepped out of the hammock and started towards home, but he felt Dome closely behind him.  
  
"Little one, his your brother treating you badly?" he asked.  
  
"No, just giving me false hope," he sighed, and a tear slid down his cheek. "I need a break from all this."  
  
A hand was slipped onto Hikari's shoulder and looked up with a start, and looked up to see Dome so close, that it caused him to shudder.  
  
"I believe you should also, little one. Would you like me to inform the council?" he asked.  
  
"No, they won't miss me if I'm gone for a little while."  
  
"I'm sure they will, I will."  
  
"Dome!" came a sudden shout and he drew away from Hikari quickly. "I believe you are wanted at the Council."  
  
"Yes, thank you, Kaiba," he said with a bow and slowly went towards the Castle of Mushin.  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Hikari, I've told you once, and I'm going to tell you again, stay away from that guy," Seto said sternly. "He's nothing but trouble, I promise you, and he's been trying to get his hands on you since he first laid eyes on you. I don't like that."  
  
Hikari smiled.  
  
"Thanks for looking out for me, but you don't have to worry for a while, I'm going to be visiting Grandpa, and be Yugi for a while. He's been emerging at the oddest times, and I really do need to get out and have some fun."  
  
Seto nodded, and took Hikari by the shoulder and led him towards the Castle.  
  
"I have to agree. I'm thinking of taking a break myself and I'm kind of missing the company I had on earth. I'm sure you do."  
  
"Yeah. Oh, I should tell Ryou or he will freak!" Hikari shouted in realization. "I'll catch you later Seto, kay?"  
  
"Alright. I need to keep my eye on this Dome, I don't like him Hikari, and I don't know why the council let him stay here of all places!" he grumbled as he left, going around the castle to the back.  
  
With a sigh, running a hand through his hair, he went up the steps into the castle and up the stairs.  
  
"Ryou!" he called. "Ryou!"  
  
"I believe he's in the library, love," came an energetic voice and he looked up to see the Dark Magician Girl, and he smiled brightly.  
  
"Thanks. Oh, how's The Light Magician?" he asked.  
  
"He's asleep right now, the poor dear had an exasting day with his daddy," she said with a giggle, and she bent down to whisper. "And I think daddy had an even more exasting day, he fell right flat onto the floor."  
  
Hikari laughed as he conjured up an image of the Dark Magician suddenly falling flat on his face.  
  
"Thanks again, I'll be seeing ya!" he said and he hurried off to the library.  
  
"Ryou?" he called, and he received a response somewhere in the dark musty shelves.  
  
"Here, Hikari! Be with you in a moment!"  
  
"That's okay, take your time!" Hikari called and went through the books that were piled onto the table, and smiled as he read some of the titles.  
  
Dark omens, Phrophecy, and Legends Through Time.  
  
'Poor Ryou,' he thought with a shake of his head. 'Working day and night to figure out more of the Dark Omen we saw.'  
  
He picked up a slightly smaller book and flipped through it when he nearly dropped it, and stared at the photo inside. He stared at it, and gently touched the face of his father. His Father, Aku, was a man with a strong handsome face, and most of the time it was hard and bland, but in this photo it was soft and he was smiling down at the little one in his arms.  
  
'Yugioh?' Hikari thought, squinting from the dim lights, and tried to make out which one of the baby twins he was holding. 'Looks like him...wait...no yes it is him.'  
  
He sighed and fell heavily in a chair and stared at his father's bright face, seeming to be chuckling as he stared down at the baby in his arms. Throughly fustrated with the lack of light, he snapped, and a small orb drifted near his shoulder and he stared with wide eyes. It was him being held in his father's arms, but why was his father smiling? Surely he must have thought that he was Yugioh or something. With butterflies in his stomach, he flipped the page and smiled as he saw his parents both together, his father's face having the same soft smile, and his mother laughing with bright violet eyes.  
  
'God I miss them.'  
  
Flip. Then he blinked as he saw Yami standing beside their father, and noticed the love in his father's eyes, except...his face. His face still had that hard expression in it, and when he looked at the next picture, it was him ontop of Aku's shoulders, and his face was soft again.  
  
'Wait, is this a reaction to people of the Light? Or...did he truly love me like Yugioh said.'  
  
He flipped the page, and their was a picture of Aku with his father, Sugoroku, except his features weren't soft.  
  
"Wow, it seems the only time his face softens is when he's with mother or me. But why? Why not Yugioh too, he's his favorite."  
  
"Whose who favorite?" came a voice that caused his heart to jump and turned to see Ryou behind him, scrolls in a messy bundle in his arms.  
  
"Ryou, you scared me," he panted, then shook his head. "Nothing, I was just mumbling to myself," and sheepishly closed the book and set it aside.  
  
"Oh, okay," Ryou said though he didn't seem that convinced, and placed the scrolls heavily onto the table. "I've been looking up more on this Omen, and found very little. In other words, the same information we already know today from that scroll Yami and Seto found at the library in that place far away that I can't remember the name of because its way to long."  
  
"Hey, you don't have to keep forcing yourself up to read all night. I'm sure it can't be _that_bad."  
  
Ryou sighed.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to convince myself but I'm afraid it's not happening. So, moving matters on, why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to inform you that I'm going to be visiting earth for a while..."  
  
"Really? Great! I've been thinking of leaving also. Trust me, if I stay here any longer, my brains going to keep nagging me to dig into the Omen till it burns out," Ryou said with a groan, and ran a hand through his white hair. "I've also been looking in on Bakura. Nobody can find him, and it terrifies me. If his soul truely left the other side then we have a big problem on our hands. And to top it off, Insector Haga has declared war on us, and is already sending his disgusting insects to roam around here."  
  
"Ugh, I can remember when I met him on earth," Hikari answered, wrinkling his nose. "And I did not appreciate people thinking I was playing around with the toilet."  
  
"Hey, I was covered in slime. What do you think people will think of that?"  
  
"That you dived into the toilet?"  
  
Ryou have him a look at his grinning face, and sighed, propping his head up with one hand.  
  
"I think we all need a vacation. This has just been stressing us out a bit. Seto's been stressing with the new recruits and trying to keep the old ones in shape and deciding which ones to let go, even if they refuse. Man, in his cups he's been complaning till he passed out."  
  
Hikari nodded, as he absently counted on his fingers.  
  
"It's been what? Four years since we visited Earth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That means my friends are...eighteen years old! They should be graduating from High School at beginning of summer...aw man! I'm still sixteen!" Hikari whinned with realization hit him. "that means I'm younger then all of them! Sheesh, I actually felt a bit of satisfaction being two years older then everyone...for a while..."  
  
Ryou laughed and patted Hikari on the shoulder.  
  
"Life is never fair, my friend. So, when should we leave?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Now, actually. Maybe I can give Grandpa the heart attack I owe him," Hikari said with a sly smile.  
  
"Great, I'll have the ambulence waiting," Ryou replied before he left, leaving Hikari to chuckle.  
  
But the humor faded and he grasped the book and flipped it open again, and stared at the pictures sadly.  
  
'If Father loved me, then why didn't he show it to me? Ever since I turned seven he'd been cold and ruthless, and made many tears come from my eyes. Mother was the only one who actually showed she was a caring parent, and I'd watch a bit enviously as Father showed love and compassion towards Yugioh, and then Yugioh would receive the same love from Mother. I know she loved us both dearly, but did Father regret me? Did he stop loving me when I showed signs in becoming like Mother?' Hikari thought and sighed sadly, getting up from his seat and leaving the library and heading towards his room.  
  
Inside, he changed out of his Hikari clothing and felt himself lighten up as he pulled open his secret draw filled with Earth clothing. He went through it before smiling, and dressing in a black sleevless shirt, tight geans, and pulled on white socks. Then he brought out that familiar school jacket and placed it on, and then grasped a belt with a holder on the side and snapped it on. He threaded on a tighter one around the waist and slid his deck into the card holder, and last of all he grabbed the familiar buckle and strapped it on.  
  
Looking in the mirror, he smiled and took a deep breath.  
  
"Now I feel more alive!" he said happily, and pulled on his blue boots, and then placed on the Puzzle he had solved when he first met Yami. "Yes! Now to go surprise Gramps!"  
  
Hikari, or Yugi, went for the doorknob when it twisted under his hand and opened, becoming face to face with Yami.  
  
"Uh...what's up?" Yugi asked hesitantly.  
  
Yami only continued to stare at him, looking him up and down, before leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"So, what's the occasion, Hikari?"  
  
"Yugi. And I'm taking a little time off."  
  
"Well, then, _Yugi_. May I ask where you are headed?" Yami asked, giving no hints on any of his feelings.  
  
"Kame Game Shop, duh," Yugi said with a cheerful smile. "Sometimes I wonder about you, especially your idiotic moments."  
  
The happy mood died as Yugi could tell Yami was looking at him with cold eyes and shrank back, and the smile faded.  
  
"Um...sorry?"  
  
"You are an enigma. Tell me, are you really Hikari? Or are you Yugi? Do you have split personalities or something? Or are you acting this way on purpose?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi chewed his bottom lip and fiddled with his collor nervously.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it. When ever I'm here, I feel a serene serious emotion within me, and I go with it. Serious, kind, and hard working. But sometimes I feel the emotion of energetic wildness trying to burst within me, and it seems the only way to really free it is to be Yugi again. I miss being Yugi though. I had nothing to worry about back then, and I was just a kid again. Not some leader who is stressed with a hundred problems a day," Yugi explained seriously. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I do, and it scares me."  
  
"Eh heh heh," Yugi said nervously and looked up at Yami shyly. "Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Of course I am, but that's not going to get in the way of my protectiveness over you."  
  
"Hmph. I should be the one looking over you. I'm older."  
  
"No I'm older by two minutes."  
  
"No, I'm older then you by four years! I'm a full fledged eighteen year old!" Yugi said, crossing his arms looking smug.  
  
Yami snorted.  
  
"Yeah right. Listen, Yugi or Hikari, your still sixteen."  
  
"....you love to ruin my fun, don't you?" Yugi asked with a scowl, and Yami smirked.  
  
"Always have, and always will."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Oh! Ryou's waiting for me, I'll catch ya later kay?" Yugi asked, and Yami nodded.  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Just one thing. When we meet again, I want to talk to you about Father, alright?"  
  
Yugi's cheerful eyes went dead in an instant, and he sighed.  
  
"I don't think I want to Yugioh."  
  
"Listen to me. Have you looked at any pictures of him lately?"  
  
"Yes," Yugi admitted.  
  
"Have you noticed his face? How its all soft when he's been with you, and with me its still hard?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What does that tell you?" Yami asked.  
  
"But that was when I was under seven Yami. When I became that age, he was ruthless, rude, and he dared make me shed tears almost everyday. I don't know Yami. Sometimes I wondered if I was the outcast of the family."  
  
"Don't say that!" Yami barked. "Oh gods. Hikari, sometimes I wondered if _I_ was the outcast! Have you noticed that even if he was a little cold, he never laid a hand on you? He only made you cry with sharp words!? What about me? He's hit me before!"  
  
"Yes, but you told me that was how Darkness showed feeling."  
  
Yami opened his mouth to argue, but then sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Let's talk about this later, kay?"  
  
"Alright, so I'll be seeing you..." Yugi said and the deadness, brightened into life, and Yugi scampered down the hall.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yugi skidded to a halt and looked at Yami again, who was running towards him.  
  
"If you don't mind, little brother, how about big brother tags along?"  
  
Just to tease Yami, Yugi wrinkled his nose as he thought, then smiled.  
  
"Okay, we can both give Grandpa heart attacks!" he said and both laughed as they started for outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Bright insane blue eyes gazed within a huge white orb where it showed the twins running into the garden and a sneer appered on his lips as he saw them meet up with Ryou in the garden.  
  
"I'll have my revenge on you," he hissed. "And I'll be laughing as I see your bodies cut up in ribbons."  
  
The image wavered and there appeared Yami, and a hand clenched.  
  
"Especially you, my dear Prince. Oh how I long to await the day I see you scream in pain."  
  
There was shifting in the shadows, and the blue eyes looked back.  
  
"Don't worry, pet. You'll be able to have your bloodshed. Very soon...and once those twin pests are out of the way, I shall make my brother pay dearly."  
  
There was more shifting in the back, and a growl echoed among the walless room.  
  
"Impatent are we. Very well. But I want you to take out that brat Hikari first, Yami is mine."  
  
A shadow came foreward and it nodded, before it melted back into the wall of darkness, and the blue eyes looked back at the orb, the image now focousing on Hikari. The sweet innocence angered him, and he shattered it with his fist.  
  
"I almost killed you once, and I can do it again!" he shouted, and let out an insane laugh that would have caused anyones blood to run cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikari: Why me? Why is it always me?  
  
Mijikai: Because you are like a battery. You fuel Yami when he needs help, and in order to kill Yami, the battery needs to be gone.  
  
Hikari: I'm a battery?  
  
Mijikai: Uh huh!  
  
Yugi: Why can't the shadow go for Yami first?  
  
Mijikai: (Anger rising) Maybe because the insane one with blue eyes wants to kill Yami himself. Hint. _Hint_! And maybe because the person knows that if you and Yami combine power you both are unbeatable!  
  
Yugi: Is it Malik?  
  
Mijikai: -_-0  
  
Yami and Yugioh:.........  
  
Yugioh: Should we say something?  
  
Yami: Nay, let's let her handle the situation. (whispers) Since she deserves it anyway for making my aibou suffer.  
  
Mijikai: (throws a brick at Yami and Yugioh) Urusai!  
  
Yami and Yugioh: @_@  
  
Hikari and Yugi: o_O  
  
Mijikai: (calms down) Please review. 


End file.
